1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded-resin separable fastener (hereinafter referred to as "molded separable fastener") and a fastening system utilizing such molded separable fastener. More specifically, the present invention relates to a molded separable fastener, a pair of which and having the same shape can be integrally engaged with each other into an entity, in the entity one, of the pair being a little movable relative to the position of the other one of the pair in the direction of engagement (hereinafter referred to as "transverse direction") and, at the same time, slidable in the direction of the length of the fastening elements ("hereinafter referred to as longitudinal direction").
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional separable fasteners sold under the commercial names of "MAGIC TAPE.RTM." and "MAGITOUCH.RTM.", consist of a male fastener component comprising a substrate and, provided vertically on one surface thereof, a multiplicity of hook-like fastening elements comprising a hooked synthetic monofilament or a shaped resin with swollen head and a female component comprising a substrate and provided vertically on one surface thereof, a multiplicity of loop-like fastening elements, the male and female components being adherable to each other by engagement of the two fastening elements.
Separable fasteners sold under the commercial name of "SCOTCH MATE.RTM." or "DUAL LOCK.RTM." employ a different engaging system from the above and consist of a pair of the same fastener components comprising a substrate and, provided on one surface thereof in lines, a multiplicity of projections with swollen heads, the two components being adherable to each other by facing them to each other and then inserting the lines of the projections with the swollen head of one of the pair into clearances between the lines of the projections with the swollen head of the other of the pair.
The above two fastening systems both comprises adhering 2 separable fastener components to each other by realization of a multiplicity of dot-wise engagements distributed on a plane and allows only little relative movement after adhesion has once been effected.
The above conventional separable fasteners all have the object of firmly adhering and consolidating the 2 components. Consequently, it is difficult, after the 2 components have been closely adhered to each other, to shift either one of the 2 components for the purpose of adjusting the position. Forced shifting of one of the 2 components already consolidated will cause, due to a large shearing force occurring on the engaged surface, the fastener components to be separated or the fastening elements to break. When one wants to adjust the position of a counterpart, relative to its fellow's position, of the 2 components of conventional separable fasteners and already closely engaged with each other, it is necessary to first disengage the 2 components, then move one of them to the desired position and engage them with each other again. Application of such conventional separable fasteners is therefore fundamentally not suited to the uses that require fine adjustment of the position.